clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Box Dimension
The Box Dimension, also known as the Teleport World or Portal World, is a special room added during the April Fools Party 2009 that can be accessed through a Portal Box, placing it in an igloo, and then walking over it. The Box Dimension is a permanent room and is a room that is completely covered in boxes and it is surrounded by a purple mist with a box-composed island in the middle. You can also purchase the portal box by clicking on the purple stone sofa in the furniture catalog (Jan - Feb 2010) located inside of your igloo. In June 2009, after the Adventure Party 2009, plants were stored in the Box Dimension. At the start of the April Fool's Day Party 2010, the plants were removed. If a penguin who had not joined early enough to buy the Box Portal or did not buy one should want to visit the Box Dimension, he or she would have to go to an igloo with a Box Portal in it and walk towards it. The Box Dimension was one of the rooms that the orange Puffle was discovered in. It would pop up in a box every fifteen minutes that floats by. .]] .]] Trivia *If you throw a snowball, it will bounce up and down along the air, going further than originally planned. *Although the portal box is a Member item, non-members still have access to the Box Dimension by going through the box portal in a member's igloo. *It is possible that there is zero gravity in the Box Dimension because the boxes with plants can stay in the air without any problem. However, penguins cannot stay in the air. Thus, another likely theory is that the Box Dimension has a lower gravitational pull or that the large platform is the only part of it with gravity. *It is unknown where the Box Dimension came from. *Some penguins think that the Box Dimension was based off the video game Super Mario Galaxy. *There is a rumor that if no penguins are standing on the box in the center of the dimension, a new portal will show up. However, this has been confirmed to be false. *It is also rumored that Gary created the Box Dimension. *It is the only room which is only accessible through an igloo. *The Box Dimension may have been used as a storage room that held decorations from the Adventure Party 2009. Or alternately the plants simply grew all over the island including the Box Dimension. *The way the boxes are put together may be based off a painting called "The Impossible Staircase", an optical illusion created by the artist M.C. Escher, which showed a staircase built in a logically impossible way. *There is a Power Card depicting it. *An Orange Puffles were found here every 15 minutes starting on February 11th, 2010. On that same day, all the plants in the Box Dimension also disappeared. *So far, it has never been decorated for parties. SWF *The SWF of the Box Dimension *The music See also *Box Store *April Fools Day 2009 Category:Club Penguin Category:Places